The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and applications for controlling power distribution networks with multiple feeds from one or more substations.
Electrical power distribution networks (i.e., grids) generally consist of multiple segments tied together via switches and other field devices, and are generally fed from one or more sources. Such networks may use active devices which can sense conditions in power circuits formed in the networks and can distinguish between the various segments (e.g. controlled switches, reclosers, etc.). Many control systems for more complex grids, such as mesh-like grids, require centralized distribution management systems (DMS) or central controllers that control operation of all substations. Such centralized solutions require dedicated resources for deployment and maintenance, such as specific equipment and human skill sets.
Alternatively, control systems may utilize entirely distributed logic controllers for complex grids, with all such controllers located directly at the sectionalizing points of the power grid (“in field”). However, such distributed logic control systems generally require the use of the same type of control devices, often from the same supplier, across the entire distribution power grid. Such “peer to peer ‘intelligent’” solutions for field devices, which may be defined as neighbor to neighbor communications exclusively among such in field controllers, generally do not require dedicated controllers in substations, but rely on some sort of identical “smart” device being deployed at every field location, and quite often rely on specific communications protocols and mediums for field devices. In addition, the inclusion of new control devices and/or field devices due to changes in network topology may require the reconfiguration of existing control devices.
Other systems may include one or more control devices associated with respective substations. Such control devices generally must be pre-configured to be aware of one another so that data could be exchanged there between. Changes in previously deployed controller configurations are required every time a new controller is added. In addition, in instances such as fault isolation and restoration processes, changes that result in a change in power system topologies and power flow direction may cause affected controllers to be prevented from responding to additional topology changes.